Concordian Empire
Category:Brief History The main source of power in Ganam, the Concordian Empire is as strong as it is ancient. They control trade along the East coast, have mastered new technologies thanks to ancient dwarven designs, and are unmatched in the region Brief History Founded roughly 3500 years ago, the empire remains the sole bastion of modern civilization on the continent of Ganam. It was discovered by voyagers seeking new lands to the West. They settled at a natural harbor along the Eastern seaboard, and began to build the small outpost of Mombasa. Over time word got out and soon people began to arrive to Mombasa more and more for trade goods. Merchants seeking their fortune ventured inland for exotic goods and creatures to sell in the market. Over the next several hundred years Mombasa exploded in numbers. With people now beginning to live here permanently instead of simply coming to trade, a government was soon formed, with Emperor Raskos being the first in a long line of rulers. Soon Mombasa was named the capital, the city expanded tremendously, a standing army was formed. And soon expansion began. Mombasa still remains relatively small for an empire, with only 3 other main cities to its claim, due to the harshness of the interior of Ganam, and the threats facing the people along the frontier. Government Concordia's government places a hereditary emperor at the top of the hierarchy, the current empress being Empress Imora II. Next are the Masters, who deal with certain aspects of the empire. There is the master of arms, master of treasury, master of lore, master of trade, and the master of architecture. All are fairly self-explanatory. Below them are the provincial governors, who run day to day affairs in the empire. Only several towns have one only if they're near key sites like mines or ports. Each of the four other cities has a governor, with Mombasa being the exception, having one for each of its three districts. Below these governors are the Praetors, who are assigned to keep the peace throughout the empire. Each Praetor can command any number of troops from a mere 300 to several legions depending on the matter. Cities The capital of Concordia is Mombasa, where the original founders landed. It was formed in a natural harbor, and is a melting pot for many different cultures, with a strange mix of culture between land and sea. Three other cities also help comprise the empire besides the numerous towns and villages that dot the landscape. The northernmost city is Kahldur, which is directly South of the Saan-Shuum mountain range and along the coast. This is the only city not built from the ground up, as it is an old dwarven city (one of the few chiefly above ground) that was refurbished into a Concordian city. Many once advocated for it being the capital due to its strong fortifications but Mombasa ended up becoming the capital, with many considering the two to be sister cities today. To the West about 300 miles inland is Karnac. Karnac is one of the less developed cities due to it being farther from the coast, yet its fame is immense due to its prized exports: horses, pelts, and spices. Most importantly, without Karnac, travel westward would be nigh impossible if not for the train connecting it to Mombasa. It also serves as the prime diplomatic location when Concordia wishes to negotiate with the Orcs of the West. South along the jungles of Riut lies Afram. Afram is the breadbasket of the empire, with numerous towns to its north providing a grand harvest for all the empire. Religion Concordia was created by merchants of many different backgrounds and faiths and thus has a rich religious history. There are no barred faiths in the empire and people are free to worship as they please. The most commonly worshipped deities in the empire are Pelor, Jormungandr (The World Serpent), Ylkwatani ("Ocean Prince" in common), and two traveler deities, Pan and Shaundakul. Culture Concordia's culture can be described as a melting pot. The empire has become a hub of so many cultures and peoples that its often joked about that if one wishes to see the world they need only stumble into Mombasa's Grand Bazaar. Military The Concordian Military is highly organized, with a standing army of about 1,000,000 at the ready. Main fighting forces are grouped into battalions of 200, companies of 600, legions ranging from 1,000-5,000, and divisions ranging from 10,000-30,000. Ranks within the armies include Lancer, Sergeant, Captain, Praetor, and Marshal. These soldiers are referred to as Lancers, a name adopted long ago during the founding of the empire. Specialized units exist within the ranks, and are used typically during sizable conflicts or whenever deemed necessary. Mounted units include cavalry, and though not massive in number armored war elephants have often been used as living tanks with archers atop. The Lancers have proven themselves effective in numerous conflicts, and due to the diverse nature of the Concordians the specialities of the races are often used to form elite and special fighting forces. "In Ur-Hakon's campaign against the Southern frontier to loot and pillage, the 2nd battalion of the 4th legion was formed. These "Raging Wyrms" as they called themselves were volunteers of the draconic bloodline. The elemental breath of their kind proved valuable against Ur-Hakon's cavalry, frightening their war-beasts and securing a critical victory in the Battle of Malto Plateau, taking the life of Ur-Hakon in the process" - Praetor Justina Niang, 1394 AL, A History of the Peoples of Concordia Alliances Concordia has often formed its alliances through trade and protection. Many of these allies reside to the North, West, and South of the empire's main port and capital of Mombasa. The humid jungles of Southern Ganam is home to the lizardfolk, whose knowledge of these areas have made them invaluable to traders seeking goods from these dangerous areas. This province is known as Rhiut in the draconic tongue spoken by its inhabitants. In exchange for exotic spices, animals, gems, and weapons from this region, Concordian merchants will exchange them for overseas goods, with steel weapons and salt being what the lizardfolk seem to prize the most. To the West are the Orcish peoples who have settled along the Jorhul Mountain range that connects with the Vibrant Hills and Saan-Shum mountains to the North. Between Mombasa and these mountains are massive fields and prairies and a dense rainforest leading up the base of the mountains, with a brutally hot desert west of them. The Orcs of this region are in several nations, usually named after the familial name of their respective hereditary chiefs or matrons. These peoples have had an uneasy alliance with the villages on the Western border of Concordia, due to the mistrust between the Concordian inhabitants and their Orcish neighbors. This dispute of territory has led to numerous skirmishes, making peace difficult to maintain. Many of the Orcs however relent to their neighbors for they recognize the importance of allies in a harsh country such as this, often with horrific tales coming out from West of Jorhul from those brave enough the venture into those lands being one of the main motivators to maintain peace. To the North of the empire lies the Vibrant Hills and the Saan-Shum mountains. There are little to no inhabitants in this region. The empire has made increased efforts in the last few decades to establish settlements there, as the Vibrant Hills and its jungle provide many trade goods and the soil is excellent for farming. In this region near the Suung-Lao pass lies the Amshir monastery, who have a very quiet agreement with Concordia. The empire will not intrude on the business of the Amshir, and those who have been granted permission to pass through their lands may do so. Symbols The flag of the empire is a white phoenix on a red background to symbolize the countless times the empire rose back to power in its earliest days when it faced numerous conflicts that almost destroyed it. Lancers adopted these colors when patrolling cities, with common soldiers wearing a red sash and cloak over their armor while officers would wear white. Ceremonial cloaks and sashes would be donned for diplomatic missions or ceremonies. On campaigns into the wilds however officers will simply carry a pendant stating their rank so that enemies from afar cannot spot them, with common soldiers also ditching their standard cloaks and sashes and sticking only with their armor.Category:Lancers